


What Really Should’ve Happened In Season Four

by Zeelandia



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeelandia/pseuds/Zeelandia
Summary: Inspired by a video of Leah Merone called ‘What All-Stars will probably be like with all these gosh darn feuds’. The music comes from Starbomb.
Kudos: 3





	What Really Should’ve Happened In Season Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/gifts).



All-Stars season 4(Smash Starbomb)  
Joey is holding a microphone and is talking to the All-Stars with a big evil grin on his face.  
Joey: “Time for us to motherfucking SMASH!”  
All the All-Stars pull out their weapons. Timothy has Colin’s rifle, Justine the dagger she used to stab the mummy, DeStorm the blades he used to kill Garuda, Gabbie her rifle from ‘Automation Love Story’, Tana her lollipop, Alex uses Sinbad’s sword, Colleen the sword from ‘Dark Magic and a Twisted Fate’ and Rosanna looks around with a look that reads ‘where did all of these things come from?’. Everyone except Rosanna looks either furious or blood thirsty.  
All-Stars: “Woohoo!”  
Rosanna: “Wait, no.”  
Joey: “Let’s go!”  
Timothy pulls out a brass knuckle and strikes a pose to punch someone but behind him Justine is standing with a shovel in her hands and hits him on the head with it.  
Justine and Timothy: “Kick the shit out of your friends!”  
Rosanna watches from the background as Timothy pulls out a gun and Justine quickly ducks and dodges a bullet.  
Rosanna: “That’s not cool guys...”  
Alex pulls an arrow out of a quiver and takes aim.(the arrow isn’t held correctly so it moves) Alex has a smug but later clumsy expression on his face.  
DeStorm is on the opposite side, pulling out a sword and launches himself to Alex. With an equally smug and later furious expression on his face.  
Alex aims his arrow as DeStorm is in the air, we pause.  
Alex and DeStorm: “Have a blast as you beat their ass and then they’re forced to clap for you in the end!”  
Tana and Gabbie are cheering, Tana is still licking her lollipop and has one arm raised in the air while Gabbie cheers loudly. Rosanna is standing next to them simply facepalming. Joey is standing next to Rosanna with popcorn, clearly enjoying the violence and chaos.  
Gabbie and Tana: “3... 2... 1... SMASH!”

(This part doesn’t really make sense but just go with it)  
Joey holds the blue rock from Nicholas’ chest in his hand and calls for Colleen with a mean grin on his face.  
Joey: “Mario!”  
Colleen hears her name and waves at Joey. Joey throws the blue rock from Nicholas’ chest towards her head.  
Colleen: “Hey bro! Ah-!”  
Colleen falls to the ground, in the background Gabbie and Tana are pulling each other’s hair for no good reason(Tana was rooting for Alex, Gabbie was rooting for DeStorm). Colleen is on the ground, rubs her head, it hurts. She notices the sword stuck in the magic rock she fell against and pulls it out, furiously walking towards a scared Joey.  
Joey: “Your chode has been damaged 200%!” Colleen: “I NEED THAT CHODE!”  
Rosanna is now all alone, we zoom out as around her, Timothy and Justine are struggling over Tim’s gun, Gabbie and Tana are wrestling on the ground, Colleen chases after Joey with her sword(furiously swinging as Joey is running the opposite direction) and DeStorm and Alex have for some reason used pillows instead of deadly weapons and are beating the living shit out of one another.  
Rosanna: “Can we all just get along?”  
On each side of Rosanna a ghost appears, on her right side, Matt Haag, on her left Lele Pons, they both grin and encourage her to kill the other one. Rosanna just looks like she’d rather be anywhere else right now.  
Matt and Lele: “Abso-fucking-lutely not you gotta SMASH!”


End file.
